


Ice/Shampoo

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [56]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 24.11.2018





	Ice/Shampoo

 

It had been a cold and wet morning and frankly Martin was glad that he was about to have a nice cup of warm coffee. He had had to rush out this morning and so his hair was still wet and he hadn't even managed to wash it properly, because he was out of his shampoo. He had been out of it for a while and had been watering it down, because he really couldn't afford a new bottle at the moment. Except the problem with that brilliant plan was that if you kept watering down your shampoo eventually you were left with just a bottle of water. Martin had pretty much reached that point today. Maybe next time he should start watering it down right away, not when the bottle was nearly empty. God. He really needed to start earning...

Martin sighed and relaxed. It was fine. It would be fine. He would have a nice warm cup of coffee from Arthur right away.  

Except the cup Arthur brought him was not hot. It was cold. Ice cold:”Arthur…” Martin asked with a patience he didn't have, :"why did you bring me cold coffee?”

“It's iced coffee!” Arthur announced proudly.

Of course it was. “And why did you bring me iced coffee in November?”

“Because the kettle is broken. Remember? We took it to that hotel last week, because the hotel didn't have a kettle and then you plugged it in and…”

“It exploded. Yes. I remember now,” Martin remarked dryly.

He sighed. Well, coffee was coffee. He was about to drink it when:”Arthur, you do know that you can't make iced coffee simply by taking ice cubes and putting ground coffee beans on top?”

  



End file.
